


Kings and Prince of Gotham

by SweetnessEverglory



Series: Prince of Gotham [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeremiah Valeska, Top Jerome Valeska, Underage Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessEverglory/pseuds/SweetnessEverglory
Summary: A series of one-shots, based on the Stuck Between series, and random one-shots by requests of Bruce Wayne and the Valeska brothers





	1. Jerome

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is probably mostly going to be smut based on requests from the other two works. Thanks to everyone who leaves requests, they give me ideas ;)  
> \- Bacota, from Twinning Isn't Everything, this is Jerome rewarding Bruce after stabbing Selina. Simply_logic, this is the story of one-shots and this is chapter is Valeyne centered  
> \- Cracktrash, technically Alfred is listening lol  
> \- A consensual double penetration scene is on the way  
> \- Also this is right after Bruce stabs Selina, so before the first chapter in Aftermath

Bruce gasped as he felt arms wrapping around his midsection and Jerome pulled him back onto his lap. “Miah didn’t think you really had it in you, but I knew you did. You can pack a punch and swing a stab,” Jerome said with that same grin, acting as though people weren’t screaming and guns weren’t being fired. Jerome pressed their lips together and Bruce sighed into the kiss, also ignoring everything going on around him, even Alfred. 

He whimpered into the kiss as Jerome’s hand found the front of his pants. “Public?” he asked with wide eyes.

“Why not?” Jerome asked, his grin never leaving his face as he undid Bruce’s belt. Bruce flushed underneath the face paint as Jerome reached into his pants and massaged him through his boxers. He knew nobody was really paying attention, but it was still strange to think about, especially since Alfred was right there, and somebody could still probably notice. 

His hips thrust forward and he hid his face in Jerome’s neck and moaned as the redhead’s hand wrapped around his cock, which was quickly swelling with arousal. “Daddy...” he whimpered into Jerome’s neck.

“Good boys get rewarded, especially in public so everyone knows what a good boy you are,” Jerome said and Bruce’s chest fluttered with a strange happiness at his words. “Maybe later we can play with your favorite toy,” Jerome purred in his ear and Bruce _really_ liked the sound of that. 

While he knew Jeremiah and probably Ecco would be annoyed at him for dirtying the pants, which was technically Jerome’s fault, he couldn’t find himself to care as he felt wetness forming on the front of his panties, green with purple lining, as he grabbed Jerome’s shoulders to steady himself. Heated gasps escaped his swollen lips and turned into full out moans as Jerome’s thumb ran over the head, teasing the slit, and Bruce’s pants still felt to tight. He moaned and dug his fingers into Jerome’s jacket as he came, never having to ask Jerome for permission, and he soiled himself completely. 

Jerome pulled his hand out and made a show of licking Bruce’s release away, but it wasn’t Bruce that he was staring at as he did it, as the teen’s face was still hidden in his neck. It was the faithful butler. Selina had been carried away by Bullock, and Alfred wasn’t sure what to do other than take cover, even if that meant being near Jerome when he was doing _that_. 

So badly, so desperately, he wanted to beat Jerome Valeska the same way he had beaten Alfred three months ago when Bruce was first kidnapped. He felt nauseous and ready to faint at the same time and he would’ve attacked the redhead, had Crane not held a gun under his chin and began leading him away from the scene, but Alfred could not un-see that. He didn’t see the graphic imagery, thankfully, but he could hear everything and he _knew_ what Jerome was doing. Some part of him wished that this was a horrible nightmare he would wake up from, but the rest of him knew it wasn’t. 

“Gonna take you home, gonna make you scream my name. I love the noises you make,” Bruce whimpered as he felt himself growing hard again, and just from Jerome’s words. “Gonna pound into you, make you cum until you can’t anymore,” Jerome promised and Bruce moaned softly, practically humping Jerome’s leg. “So gorgeous, Brucie boy,” Jerome said as he pressed their lips together, swallowing the moan Bruce made. “I know little J is gonna reward you big time,” Bruce really liked the sound of that. Jeremiahs’ rewards were always better than his punishments. “But first, it’s _my_ turn.”


	2. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consensual lovemaking scene between Bruce and the boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- for CrimsonRosella  
> \- Stuck Between, most likely, right after Bruce ran away the second time, he wanted his Master and Daddy to make love to him, so why not with double penetration? Sorry if Brucie is OOC, but this is right after the mental breakdown and the mirror scene

Bruce sighed as Jerome pulled him close, the redhead's bare chest against Bruce's back, as Jeremiah rested on his knees in front of him. It was the same position Bruce had been in that very first night that the twins had taken him, where Jerome took his virginity, gave him his first hand job, and Jeremiah had taken his first kiss, given him his first blowjob, and rimmed him. Now, it felt strangely good. Hearing himself call them by those names... Master and... most of all... _Daddy_... was still strange.

It was like trying a new food for the first time. Foreign and different. After they had taken him in the bathroom, making him watch himself in the mirror, they had brought him back into the bedroom to do what he had asked them to do. Make love to him. This might be the first time it was truly and purely consensual, and Bruce didn't really care, he just wanted it, and he was getting it.

Jerome pressed tender kisses along his neck and jawline, sucking hickeys and leaving love bites, as Jeremiah pushed in the head of his cock and Bruce arched against Jerome, moaning wantonly. Even after the many times of being taken by the twins, especially when his very first time was with both of them, Jerome starting, he could still feel the burning stretch as Jeremiah filled him up. Before it had felt strange and foreign, albeit good and wonderful, and now it felt truly right.

He jerked forward when he felt Jerome's hand on his cock, calloused hands adding to the friction and it swelled quickly, pre-cum soon spilling from the reddening tip and his thighs quivered and his legs shook at the feeling. "Good boy, Brucie," Jerome whispered in his ear, his gravelly voice almost heavenly, and Bruce's chest fluttered with warmth. He was a _good boy_ , he was _their_ good boy.

He gasped when he felt Jeremiah lifting his hips up and as soon as he was completely in, Jerome began pushing in as well and Bruce's head fell back against Jerome's shoulder, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body and staining the sheets. He grabbed onto Jeremiah's shoulder and moaned as he felt Jerome fill him up as well. The stretch burned, and slightly hurt, but it felt _right_. One alone filled him easily, but both of them together and he felt completely full up. Then they began moving. Jeremiah thrust in while Jerome thrust out, almost rhythmically, and Bruce could only moan, over and over, as his sweet spot was struck with each thrust, his cock throbbing with a painful ache as pre-cum overflowed and stained his skin and dirtied Jerome's hand.

Stars danced in his vision as he felt his body heating up, almost overheating, and the tightening of his loins increased in a delightfully painful way. "D-da--" Jeremiah pressed their lips together, swallowing Bruce's words and dominating his mouth. He whined as he felt Jerome's grip tighten, not allowing him release. "Please..." he gasped out, his toes curling against the sheets at Jerome's particularly hard thrust. "L-let me cum..." he looked to Jeremiah, a plea in his eyes. "Shh," was all he received and he gasped with surprise and moaned with delight and pleasure as he felt a wet warmth against his chest.

As Jeremiah licked at his sensitive bud, rolling it with his tongue, massaging the other with his fingers, and slightly nibbling at it, Jerome's pace quickened and Bruce could only accept what he was receiving. He was sure he was growing louder and louder with each thrust, and he didn't care. "P-puh--" he jerked against Jerome's grip as the heat in his loins grew. "Please..." he begged. "M-master... please let me cum..." he begged. A low chuckle in his ear made him reconsider. "D-daddy... please let me--" he moaned as Jerome began stroking him, his thumb teasing the head and the slit, spilling pre-cum and Bruce cried out. "Let me cum... please..." he begged.

The grip lessened and the stroking quickened and Bruce threw his head back against Jerome's shoulder, arched his back, and moaned as he painted himself and Jerome's hand white. His clenching made the redhead grunt and Bruce moaned at the feeling of being filled and shuddered with delight when Jeremiah quickly followed, sighing softly. "What do we say, Brucie?" Jerome asked softly in his ear before taking hte lobe between his teeth.

Bruce was confused. "Manners, Bruce," Jeremiah said softly and Bruce stared at him. "Thank you?" he asked. "Good boy," Jeremiah said before kissing him again, cupping Bruce's face with his hands. He knew there was an impending punishment, even after watching himself in the mirror, but he couldn't find himself caring about it. He was content where he was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Next will be the spanking scene for danhuashayu and Phantomgirl96  
> \- Hope it was good


	3. Jerome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerome punishes Bruce...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Apologies for the wait, workload. Anyhoo, this is right after the double penetration scene, so still after Bruce's mental breakdown. He still has to be punished for running away but instead of Jeremiah, it's Jerome  
> \- Also, certain one-shots might involve the three months. This one does  
> \- Sorry for any OOC-ness  
> \- For danhuashayu, Phantomgirl96, and Cracktrash

Bruce sighed softly as he was laid over Jerome's lap, the redhead's fingers running through Bruce's sweaty hair as they massaged his scalp. Jeremiah had to leave, which meant he would be receiving his punishment for trying to run away from Jerome. He knew it was better to get it over and done with instead of procrastinate and make the punishment worse, especially since both twins could be very creative. He'd only ever seen Jeremiah's side, and he was somewhat curious and wary of Jerome's side. "Don't want you doing that again, Brucie," Jerome said as his other hand began running along Bruce's back, leaving goosebumps on his skin, and Bruce felt as though he was being petted.

The teen flushed slightly when he felt Jerome's hand running along his ass. "Makes Jeremiah even more of a pain in the ass. That's just 'cause he worries. And when he worries, then Ecco worries, and then everyone should be worried. It's anarchy otherwise," he didn't know what to say. He actually felt bad.

"I'm sorry," he murmured it so softly that he wasn't sure he said it at all.

"Shh, it's alright, Brucie," Jerome said softly.

"Don't like punishing you. Hate it, actually. Little J would be here instead if the pigs didn't make it a lot harder," Bruce knew he was referring to the GCPD, but couldn't bring himself to care.

"I'm not above spankings, there's a line between discipline and abuse," it pained the teen to know that Jerome was speaking from personal experience. While it was strange to hear these words from the same person who had taken his virginity, at the time more or less unwillingly, he could sympathize with the redhead. He saw what Jerome and Jeremiah's uncle had done in that diner, pouring steaming hot soup into Jerome's mouth and down his front, not a care in the world. God, Jerome, and Jeremiah only knew what happened when he was a kid...

"You're gonna count, Brucie. Then you're gonna thank me for them. Got it?" he could tell Jerome was hesitant, if not unwilling himself right now, but he nodded.

"Y-yes, Daddy," that word was still so foreign on his tongue. He was maneuvered so that his groin was right in Jerome's lap, pressing his cock somewhat uncomfortably against the redhead's thighs. As soon as Jerome's hand was lifted from his bottom, Bruce's entire body tensed and he shut his eyes, waiting for it to come back down and when it finally did, he whimpered and jerked at the stinging feeling. The smacking sound was humiliating enough, and he felt his entire body heating up with shame and even more shamefully, arousal. It was strangely pleasant.

"Bruce," the tone of his voice.

"O-one, thank you, Daddy," Bruce whimpered out.

"Good boy," Jerome's voice, despite its gravelly tone, was gentle on Bruce's ears. Bruce was more prepared for the second hit and somehow managed to not make a sound, but he did flinch from the sound Jerome's hand made when it hit his skin.

"T-two, thank you, Daddy," Bruce felt the unmistakable throbbing in his cock. A low chuckle vibrated in his ears.

"Is my little Brucie _enjoying_ his punishment?" Bruce flushed but nodded.

"Words, Brucie," Jerome said patiently as he massaged the reddening spot on Bruce's cheeks.

"Y-yes, Daddy..." Bruce admitted, hiding his face in his hands.

Jerome continued to bring down his hand and the first few were surprisingly easy, but Bruce began to whimper and whine with each slap as Jerome made his way to ten, bringing a stinging, burn pain, and by the time Jerome had reached fitteen, Bruce was sobbing, but not even with pain. "Please... let me cum..." he begged, his cock throbbing with a painful ache as it rubbed against Jerome's thigh, pre-cum staining skin and soiling the sheets.

"You'll cum after your punishment, Brucie," Jerome promised before adding another.

"Sixteen... t-thank you, Daddy," Bruce moaned out.

Bruce was moaning wantonly by the time he'd reached twenty. "T-twenty-one! Thank you, Daddy," Bruce was trying to hold back, somewhat afraid of what would happen if he came before the punishment was over. Jerome might be more lenient than Jeremiah when it came to orgasms, but that didn't mean he couldn't think of something else to punish Bruce with. To be honest, Bruce was surprised at himself with how much he was _enjoying_ the _punishment_. He'd never been spanked before, not by his parents or Alfred, and he was enjoying it even though it was supposed to be a punishment. Wasn't that kind of weird, even though Jerome didn't seem to mind? The next smack jerked him out of his thoughts and he moaned.

"Twenty-two, thank you, Daddy," he gasped out, his hips rutting against Jerome, like a dog in heat. His bottom was burning, but it felt _good_. Whether it was because he had some kind of masochist inside of him, or because it was Jerome, he didn't know, but he did know he really wanted to cum.

"Twenty-three, thank you, Daddy," he panted out, his grip on the blanket tightening, his knuckles turning white.

"T-twenty-f-four... thank you, Daddy..." he whimpered as he ground his cock into Jerome's thigh.

"One more, Brucie," he cried out at the final smack. It _hurt_.

"Twenty-five! T-thank you, Daddy."

He barely had any time to react before he was thrusting his hips forward, grinding against Jerome's thigh and Bruce moaned as he came, painting Jerome and the bed white with his release. "I'm sorry..." Bruce whimpered out.

"Don't be, that was gorgeous," he flushed at the praise, feeling surprisingly warm inside just from Jerome's words. He lay, panting and sweaty, on the bed, Jerome's arms wrapped around him, as Jerome pressed his lips to Bruce's neck, leaving behind kisses and love bites.

"Such a good boy, Bruce," Bruce's chest fluttered at the praise.

"Thank you, Daddy," he murmured softly as Jerome pressed their lips together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope it was good


	4. Jeremiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah is hosting a celebration for Oswald's election as mayor, but someone decides to get a little to handsy with what isn't theirs. Surprisingly, it's not even the twins that get jealous ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For Phantomgirl96, whose request is most certainly not stupid as possessive/jealous sex is hot lol. I just hope I did good  
> \- I went with Jeremiah since I haven't done a one-shot for him yet and I feel like if someone were to try and flirt with one of the twins, it would probably be Jeremiah lol

Bruce was genuinely smiling as he watched Oswald and Jeremiah interact with the visitors, and unsurprisingly there was a lot of them. Mostly goons and high members of criminal families from the Gotham underworld, but also a lot of high standing politicians. Though Bruce didn't see much of a difference between the two, and he was happy for Oswald. They all were. Gordon did him no service, and now that everything was being rebuilt, the political parties included, Gotham was already getting better. He sat on Jerome's lap at the dinner table, where Jeremiah had requested(demanded) Jerome stay and Jerome only agreed as long as he got to keep Bruce by his side. Ivy, Barbara, Ecco, the Falcones, and a few others Bruce recognized mingled with people he didn't recognize, but he knew all to well the stares he was receiving and could just barely make out the words that were being said. He knew they were talking about him, his company, and his being with the twins. He didn't care, he just leaned back against Jerome's chest, as he was sitting on the redhead's lap, and sighed in contentment as Jerome began running his fingers through his hair. Call it petting, but Bruce liked it. However, something he didn't like about this celebratory dinner for Oswald's election was the stares that _Jeremiah_ was receiving.

He knew what those women were. Blue bloods, like himself, but the only thing Bruce could see in the eyes of the blonde one, whose dress was cut way to low and velvet was a slutty look on her, was hunger. Greed and Bruce knew the look of lust all to well. Even though Ecco was standing right beside him, and it was clear that Bruce was with them, she still had the audacity to look at Jeremiah _that_ way. Jeremiah, however, barely seemed to notice, to busy smiling as he was in a deep conversation with Oswald and Barbara. Bruce, however, was frowning and then he was scowling, feeling something dark and ugly stirring inside him. It obviously wasn't clear enough even though it had been all over the news. Especially when Jerome had kissed him, that picture had been printed all over the Gotham papers... but nothing with Jeremiah. The papers called it a scandal and after Bruce made a show of stabbing Selina, they declared him criminally insane for being in a 'sexual scandal' with Jerome, which Bruce found insulting. They didn't know what criminally insane was and it wasn't some kind of sexual scandal. He belonged to the twins, he knew that, he knew it all to well and so did the twins. Jerome was his Daddy and Jeremiah his Master. Bruce knew it, they knew it, Barbara, Oswald, Ecco, Jerome's cult, Ivy, and just about everyone Bruce knew knew it. Why didn't this whore?

A low chuckle vibrated in his ear. "I can just _feel_ the tension in my sweet little Brucie," his cheeks turned the faintest bit of pink, but he wasn't ashamed of how he felt.

"You know we'd never trade you for anyone. Especially not some fake blonde with even faker boobs," that made him feel somewhat better, and somewhat angrier. Bruce knew that he got his father's company by a technical birthright, and Jerome and Ecco killing the man who almost took it away from him, and knew that this girl was probably no different than he was in regards to finances. Probably getting it from her parents, entitled blue bloods as many people called the upper class.

"Jealousy is a really good look for you," Bruce felt jittery butterflies that fluttered in his stomach at Jerome's words, but they turned quickly into angry hornets that stung his insides when he saw her approaching Jeremiah, Ecco talking to Ivy now, and she had the nerve to unbutton _another_ button on her dress, revealing _more_ cleavage.

"As much as I'd love to see you smash her plastic face in, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get up. And that's coming from me so we both know that's saying something," Jerome said in his ear, clearly amused.

"Why?" Bruce ground out.

"Because, if you get up, I might not feel inclined to hide _my_ reaction," Bruce flushed a little bit more when he realized what that meant, and that he was sitting right on it. Jerome's fingers curled in Bruce's hair, gripping the locks tightly.

"Pengy probably won't care what you do. He never liked her anyway," Jerome said as they watched the scene unfold.

The woman, who's name Bruce didn't know or care about, licked her red lips, plastered on a fake smile, and put her hand on Jeremiah's shoulder, pushing her chest towards him and Bruce was surprised at how much of a woman's chest could be revealed without just pulling the entire thing out. He felt himself growing heated, but not in the way the twins always made him feel, and angry. What right did she have to touch Jeremiah that way? Master or not, Jeremiah was his. He blinked with surprise and flushed scarlet when he realized how possessive that was. "Don't stop now, I'm really enjoying myself," Jerome laughed in his ear.

"Your ours, Brucie, just as we're yours. Now, are you going to sit here and watch or are you going stake your claim like the sexy little lion you are?" Jerome asked softly.

"I--I want to see... how far she'll go... maybe Ecco'll punch her for me," Bruce muttered.

"Yeah, but then that gives off the idea that he's _Ecco's_ ," even though Bruce and Ecco were on friendly terms now, and Bruce had apologized for insulting her loyalty to Jeremiah, that still made him annoyed. The woman had no idea what Bruce endured for and from the twins, and thought she could just come in and take Jeremiah? She didn't even care about him, she just wanted to ensure her own safety and probably liked the idea of being close with the new kingpins of Gotham and the friend of the mayor. She also didn't look like the type to turn away money if offered.

"Well?" Jerome asked.

"I wanna see... his reaction..." Bruce admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Brucie. It's really hot watching you get steamed," Bruce would've hid his face in his hands, but he was too busy watching.

Jeremiah was clearly surprised, not at being approached but by being touched by the woman. "Kind of bold, don't you think?" Ecco asked as she sat next to Jerome, though her eyes widened and she scooted her chair away, after looking at Jerome's reaction which Bruce could feel.

"Slutty mostly," Ivy said as she sat across from the blonde, also watching intently and Bruce grimaced as Barbara sat down as well, also watching the scene. The only bright side was the evident look of disdain in Jeremiah's eyes and Bruce could tell his smile as also fake, but he was being polite. Most likely for Oswald.

"So are we just gonna sit here and watch this or do we get to see Bruce kick some ass?" Ivy asked, a grin on her face and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I can't hit her," Bruce muttered.

"Why the hell not? She's coming onto your man. Well, one of them," Barbara said, also grinning.

"Ozzy really wants to see you kick her ass," Ivy said.

"No, he doesn't," Bruce muttered.

"Yeah, he does. He's been complaining about corrupt politicians for an hour," that was ironic.

"Add some spice to the mix. Stir the pot. Do _something_ ," Ecco added, also grinning with amusement.

"Oh, look. The telltale sign of a whore, after the oversized boobs. Twenty bucks says they're fake," Ecco said as the scene progressed.

She was leaning into Jeremiah's personal space, and Jereome was laughing at the fact that Jeremiah was trying to get away, but couldn't. The other one, a fake redhead(because her hair was red, not ginger like Jerome's was and Jeremiah's had been) was on his other side and it was obvious he was annoyed and uncomfortable, but they just kept pushing. The high-pitched giggle the blonde made was the last straw. "Twenty on Bruce if there's a fight," Ivy said.

"Twenty says they try to screw with Bruce," Barbara added.

"Fifty says Bruce tops," Jerome added, grinning as Bruce got up and made his way to Jeremiah. He wasn't even really sure what he was doing, but he had an idea. They were in Wayne Manor, and his room was just down the hall... why the hell not?

The smile on Jeremiah's red lips was genuine when he saw Bruce approaching, and both women could see that and clearly that pissed them off. What surely pissed the fake-head(Bruce would never call her a redhead) off was that Bruce practically shoved her to the side to get to _his_ Jeremiah, who wrapped his arms around Bruce's smaller form as Bruce put his forehead against Jeremiah's chest. He would never admit to being smug about the glare he was receiving from the blonde one. Before Jeremiah could ask what he was doing, Bruce pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted only a minute, as someone cleared their throat and it was clear it wasn't the women. It was Oswald. Bruce blushed and looked down, congratulating Oswald(even though they all knew he would win), and he tried not to let his smugness show when he passed the women, who had backed away, glaring heatedly at him, as he made his way back to Jerome. "That's it? Where was the tongue? Damn penguins..." Jerome muttered.

"Oh, it ain't over yet," Ecco said with a giggle. Bruce was mad at the fact that she was right. He wasn't mad at her, but at the women.

Even though Oswald was right there, the blonde tried to pucker her lips and that was it. "Please, God, I don't ask for much, just let me see someone, preferably Bruce, punch her in the face before I die," Barbara said as Bruce stormed back up there, Ivy and Ecco and Jerome all laughing at the blonde's words.

Bruce had never been more grateful for the fact that Jeremiah was wearing a tie. Jeremiah wasn't some play toy for these women to use until they emptied his bank accounts or had their safety guaranteed. He was Bruce's just as Bruce was his. He grabbed Jeremiah by the tie, smiled sheepishly at Oswald(who he noticed looked amused beyond anything and Bruce wondered if he had bets placed on this as well) and led Jeremiah out of the dining room, pulling him down the hall and towards his room by the tie. He flushed when he finally shut the door behind him, remembering how the twins had taken him in this room, though the memory was a more fond one now than it was a traumatic one, and Bruce looked at his feet when Jeremiah chuckled. "Staking your claim, Bruce?" he felt his face heat up as Jeremiah lifted his chin, refusing to let Bruce avoid eye contact.

"Your mine and I'm yours, Bruce," Jeremiah promised before pressing their lips together and Bruce sighed into the kiss as his face was cupped in Jeremiah's hands.

He wrapped his arms around Jeremiah's neck, pulling him down and gripping the back of his coat in a firm grip. He ground himself against Jeremiah, moaning as he felt the bulge in Jeremiah's pants and what he did next probably surprised himself more than Jeremiah, but the teen didn't care. He was mad and he was horny. Those two things never went well together, except for maybe right now.

Bruce practically shoved Jeremiah onto his bed, clearly surprising, amusing, and turning him on. "Eager, Bruce?" Jeremiah asked as Bruce climbed on top of him, hiding his face in Jeremiah's neck as grabbed Jeremiah's hands, holding each one in his own.

"She was... they were..." Bruce was embarrassed.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Bruce. In fact--" Bruce whimpered as he felt hot breath ghosting over his ear, a warm, wet tongue licking the lobe.

"--I find it endearing, sexy as hell, and I am rather curious on where it'll go..." Bruce looked at him with surprise.

"You've been such a good boy, and it's adorable to see you staking your claim, I imagine this can be a reward for such a good boy..." Jeremiah began undoing Bruce's belt.

Bruce wasn't surprised when only minutes later his pants and boxers were off his body, and Jeremiah's pants and boxers were shoved down his thighs, revealing his own erection, which was leaking pre-cum from the reddened tip, but he was surprised when Jeremiah started fingering him, and didn't flip him over onto his back. He moaned as Jeremiah thrust in two fingers, feeling the stretch as always, and what Bruce's envy liked the most was that he knew Jeremiah loved him. Really, truly _**loved** **him**_. Of course, Jeremiah knew what Bruce was doing, and that was both embarrassing and amusing, and while Bruce knew he had nothing to worry about, he wasn't about to hold back. Another bonus was that the noises he was making weren't fake, they were real. And so was the volume.

Jeremiah added a third finger, curling all three and Bruce moaned when he felt them hit his sweet spot. Stars were in his eyes, and he clung to Jeremiah when he felt that hand on his cock, pre-cum staining skin and clothes. Jeremiah began stroking him, running his thumb over the head of Bruce's weeping cock, causing the teen to whimper, pant, and moan heatedly and Jeremiah soon grinned in a very Jerome-like fashion. He removed his fingers from Bruce's hole and his hand from his cock, causing the teen to whine and Jeremiah silenced him with a chuckle as he lifted Bruce's hips up and manuevered him so that he hovered over his cock. "Ride me, Bruce," Jeremiah whispered hoarsely and Bruce threw his head back, practically screaming when he lowered himself onto Jeremiah, the stretch burning _so good_. The feeling of being stretched and so full was almost better than the orgasm itself. He moaned as he felt his cock swelling, leaking from the tip, and it throbbed with that wonderfully familiar ache.

It was new to be the one on top, controlling what was happening, and Bruce was enjoying every second of it. His thighs quivered and he trembled as he gripped Jeremiah's shoulders, trying to steady himself. He cried out when he felt Jeremiah's hand on his cock again, the other gripping Bruce's hip, stroking him as he thrust his hips up and Bruce slammed himself down. Stars were dancing in his eyes, his loins tightening and his cock was overflowing. He panted, his body slick with sweat and his body heating up, heat pooling in his loins as he arched his back and whined. "Cum for me, Bruce... let them hear you... All of them..." Jeremiah groaned out and Bruce did. He moaned like a billion dollar whore, wantonly and loudly, as he came, painting Jeremiah's hand white. He shuddered and moaned as he felt himself clenching around Jeremiah, who twitched and came inside of him, the heat filling him up wonderfully, and he sighed as he laid onto Jeremiah, laying his head on his chest.

"Such a good boy... a beautiful... good boy..." Jeremiah said before holding his hand in front of Bruce's face. Bruce flushed, even more, as he licked Jeremiah's hand clean of his release.

"Good boy..." Jeremiah all but purred.

**********

Jerome was trying to keep his laughter to a minimum, which was truly saying something, when he saw the looks on the faces of the visitors. The members of his cult were smiling pleasantly as they made conversation with each other, not even caring that there were loud moans echoing from just down the hall, even louder since the leading into the hallway had been left open. Bimbo One and Bimbo Two were glaring at the floor, their fists tightly clenched as their faces grew redder than the one's hair. Oswald was trying not to grin as he spoke to one of the Falcones, and Barbara, Ivy, and Ecco were arguing about who won the bets. "Obviously, I won. You bitches all owe me fifty bucks," Jerome said as he peeled the banana he'd stolen from the fruit table.

"How do we owe you fifty bucks? As much as it pains me to say this, we didn't get to see it. So we don't know if Bruce topped," Ivy said instantly.

"My evidence is literally everything. He pulled him out by the tie, was all hot and steamy, and I've never heard him get that loud when in the missionary position," a grimace crossed over Oswald's face but he was clearly still entertained.

"Circumstantial evidence at best," Barbara said, grinning.

The redhead said nothing, only lifted his hand, counting down from five to one, and once he hit one, they all watched as Bruce and Jeremiah reentered the room. If it hadn't been for the noise, it would be painfully obvious what had happened. Bruce's hair was all over the place, a few buttons weren't buttoned, and Jeremiah's fly was still down, and their lips were swollen.

"Have fun?" Ecco asked as Jeremiah and Bruce sat down, Jeremiah's arm wrapped around Bruce's shoulders. Bruce flushed while Jeremiah chuckled.

"I learned that Bruce would make a very good cowboy," Bruce hid his face in his hands while Ecco, Barbara, and Ivy all grumbled and pulled out their purses. Jerome grinned as he took the fifties.

"We still get to see a fight, right?" Ivy asked and Bruce shook his head.

"Maybe later, half of that's mine," Jeremiah said as Jerome pocketed the cash.

"Only if I get to see a catfight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope it was good


	5. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah has plans to extend outside of Gotham, and wants it done sooner than later, but the exchange really isn't worth it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Technically its both of them, also not really sure if this one was good  
> \- For danhuashayu, hope I did good with the asking for a taste bit lol  
> \- CEO play might be next ;)

Jeremiah tapped the rim of his glass impatiently as he listened to the overlord drone on about how he could help finance and support the plans Jeremiah had for extending all over Gotham City, even outside of Oswald's jurisdiction. He liked the idea of extending outside of Gotham as well, which is apparently what this guy had in mind. They sat together in the parlor of Wayne Manor, his darling's home and their home, and while he wanted to extend around Gotham and start peeking outside the city, he knew it was going to come at a cost. Guys like this one, they were always so greedy. They gave little and expected a lot in return. Jeremiah could tell just by looking at the blings and the diamonds on his fingers and even on his teeth.

"And what do you want from me?" Jeremiah asked simply.

He grinned, revealing a gold tooth. "Not much. The profits that'll be flowing in, mostly," his eyes trailed over to the bar where Jerome had Bruce on his lap and even though their backs were to Jeremiah and the goon, Jerome's moving arm and the noises Bruce was making was obvious enough. That and Ecco was trying hard not to look while she prepared herself and Jerome drinks and had an apple juice on the counter for Bruce. The tent forming on the jeans was also answer enough, only they weren't Jeremiah's. Green eyes hardened.

They both watched as Bruce gripped Jerome's shoulders, his lips swollen as heated gasps escaped them and Jerome licked and nibbled at his neck and ear. Jerome's other hand was up Bruce's shirt, undoubtedbly playing with his sensitive buds, and Bruce wasn't complaining despite their present company.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" Jeremiah asked and the goon had the balls to lean back against his seat, extending his arms out and not even bothering to hide his reaction.

"Must've been a bitch to train. Blue blood, ain't he?" Jeremiah simply nodded, now knowing how Bruce felt when the skanks had tried to get handsy with him. It was hot as hell seeing Bruce get worked up and jealous, and even hotter having Bruce ride him. Now Jeremiah could feel anger burning inside of himself.

"How much?" that didn't diminish his anger. If anything, now his finger was itching to pull a trigger.

"You'll have to be specific. Are you asking to play with _my_ darling?" he asked.

"If he's available, you and your brother, you're definitely the lucky ones,"

Jeremiah watched as Bruce threw his head against Jerome's shoulder and Ecco's cheeks turned pink, listening to the loud moan Bruce made. Bruce's legs shook against Jerome's and one jerked out. "I can help you with extending outside of Gotham, sooner than later is always better," Jeremiah knew they could extend outside of Gotham easily, but it would take longer. That was the only reason the goon was here today. Oswald was their key in Gotham, and so was Bruce, but Jeremiah wanted more.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait for our extension then. My darling is exactly that. Mine," he noticed the disappointment and grew annoyed when he noticed the eyeroll.

"Let me tell you something," Jeremiah leaned forward.

"There are only three ways you're going to be relieving yourself of your _problem_ ," the goon crossed his legs, but the obvious was still there.

"You are either going to let it go down naturally, take a cold shower somewhere that most certainly isn't here, or you're going to have it blown off. Bomb or gun, I don't care," Jeremiah grinned and he relished in the paling of the goon's face.

"Now, if I find out that you relieved yourself in the alternative way while thinking about my darling, I will know. Or if I even think you did, you'll lose that problem of yours faster than you can try and flee. Make sure you and all your little friends understand that my Bruce isn't for sale. And he sure as hell isn't free either. Now get out."

He'd never seen someone move so fast to get away. Not even Bruce when he'd tried to escape for the first time. "That was hot," Jerome laughed out.

"You think everything is hot," Bruce retorted as he snuggled against Jerome. He was a cuddler.

"Only when it involves you, darlin'," Jerome said and Ecco smirked slightly, her eyes on Jeremiah's rigid form.

"Problem, Mr. J?" she asked as Jeremiah downed his drink.

"Yes, one that needs fixing in the bedroom," Bruce smiled as he pecked Jerome on the lips before scampering to Jeremiah, the two quickly leaving.

"I can't figure out who's whipped. You two or him," Ecco said and Jerome laughed.

**********

Bruce threw his head back and moaned as Jeremiah rammed into him. His Master was always one for the more slow and sensual sex, but he did have his moments when he got horny and angry at the same time and the jealousy streak ran both ways. Three ways, though Bruce had yet to see Jerome actually get jealous. He was wet and stretched from the vibrator already, which Jerome had teased him with and Jeremiah had tossed aside, and he was putty in Jeremiah's hands as his sweet spot was brutally assaulted so wonderfully and he saw stars. His legs were thrown over Jeremiah's shoulders, one of Jeremiah's hands holding his own down and Jeremiah's other hand had a firm grip on Bruce's hair, which made his scalp tingle pleasantly.

"M-more... please..." he begged, moaning wantonly as he was slammed into. Both kinds of sex were wonderful, Jeremiah's usually slow and Jerome's usually rough, and Bruce liked to see the differences and when each one acted more like the other.

Pre-cum leaked from his neglected cock and soiled his clothes as he felt himself heating up and the fire stirred in his loins, igniting his insides. He moaned into the bruising kiss he found himself in, dominated by Jeremiah and his mouth explored by his Master's probing tongue. He felt himself growing hotter and hotter and cried out. His toes curled and his thighs quivered and he threw his head back.

"Cum for me, Bruce," Jeremiah growled out and he did. He screamed as he came and involuntarily clenched. He moaned at the feeling of Jeremiah's heat filling him up, a feeling even better than Bruce's own release. He snuggled himself into Jeremiah's chest when Jeremiah pulled him close.

"I love you..." Jeremiah murmured into Bruce's hair and Bruce pressed a kiss to those red lips.

"I love you more... Barbara and Ivy owe Oz and Ecco twenty dollars..." Jeremiah laughed slightly at that.

"Of course they do."


	6. Not An Update, Please Do Not Murder Me

This isn't an update but I will be trying for one soon and will be getting to everyone's requests, including CEO play, jelly Jerome(though I'm not sure how to write that one) which will probably include public claiming, and I'm not giving up! I've just been dead. Figuratively, not literally. I've been working, preparing for college, dealing with family drama, and have been sick. Special thanks to everyone who's read Kings and Prince of Gotham, given me requests, hits, comments, and kudos, and a very special thanks to Phantomgirl96. The next chapter will be an update and will be soon. That is a promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I've been feeling better and this is the long awaited CEO play for danhuashayu, I just hope I did good  
> \- I will be trying for jealous Jerome and tattoos next, probably in the same chapter ;)  
> \- Also, two random OC's that don't really matter much

Bruce listened with complete disinterest as the board member he’d called in, something Bedeker or other, droned on and on about how he had the best experience in his field of work and was more than qualified to keep helping the Wayne Foundation stay afloat and progress further. It was all a load of lies, and Bruce knew that, and so did Bedeker. The man had been defrauding the company and its people since Bruce’s father had died and whenever someone poked around, the man had them fired and if they kept poking, they were never seen or heard from again.

”And pray tell, what do you plan to do if you stay on the board? Do you plan to donate to charity? Fund weapons? Fire more useful and actually skilled employees? Fill your little bank account across the sea?” at Bruce’s words, Bedeker froze.

The weaselly little man cleared his throat and chuckled nervously, fiddling with his collar.

“I don't know what you mean, Mr. Wayne,” Bedeker said awkwardly.

“I mean what do you plan to do with the company’s stocks and finances other than fill your own account and afford prostitutes?” Bruce asked and the man’s cheeks flushed.

“I don’t see how--” Bedeker started and Bruce silenced him with a glare.

“You’re not the first employee I’ve fired this week just to make sure no more of this company’s stocks fall and its money doesn’t go to dirty places,” Bruce said and Bedeker’s eyes widened.

“You don’t mean--” Bedeker started and Bruce leaned back in his chair.

“You’re fired, Mr. Bedeker. Like the many other corrupted employees I’ve rid this company of this week, you’re out. If you cannot remove yourself and your things on your own, you will be escorted out of this building. Whether or not the escorting is by force is up to you. Now get out of my sight,” Bruce said and Bedeker’s eyes hardened.

“Now you listen to me you little brat,” Bedeker spat, his eyes narrowing. “I have worked for this company for twenty years. Long before you were even a speckle in your daddy’s--” Bruce interrupted him by pressing the security button under his desk.

“Goodbye, Mr. Bedeker. And don’t ever say my father’s name in a sentence again. I wouldn’t want you to dirty his name more than you already have,” Bruce said coldly as Crane came in and grabbed Bedeker, who had begun to cry uncontrollably and obnoxiously, and pulled him out of the room.

Bruce watched as Bedeker was dragged past the offices and the people, who had stopped what they were doing to see what was going on, and Bruce wasn’t surprised to see that they didn’t care. Bedeker really wasn’t the first person who was taking money from the company for their own personal gain, and the sad thing was that he probably wouldn’t be the last. When Bruce took over, he knew being a CEO and the owner of the company would be paperwork, headaches, and an overload of fixing the problems. He also knew that his father’s company had been corrupted after his death from the inside out, but he didn’t think it was this bad. A total of nineteen employees, twenty counting Bedeker, and three of them on the board, including Bedeker, all laundering money from the company and its people, and the people and the city the company was supposed to be supporting.

He had dressed the part appropriately, an expensive suit, one identical to the ones he’d always seen his father wearing, wanting to at least try and make a good impression. The company hadn’t disappointed him. They didn’t give a damn. He knew the whispers. They talked about what a _whore_ he was for the Valeska twins. They talked about how he _stole_ the company, even though it was his father’s. They talked about how a _child_ shouldn’t be running a company. They didn’t know anything. They didn’t know what he had been through for three months, he didn’t steal the company and even if it was considered stealing, what he was doing for it and Gotham was a lot better than what Bedeker and co. were doing for their own personal piggy banks, and he was eighteen, he was not a child.

He had been receiving insults and death threats since the first employee he’d fired, one of the main board members, and the woman had gone into a fit and had to be personally escorted out by Crane _and_ Ecco. She didn’t even calm down until Ecco had pulled back her coat and revealed the gun on her belt.

The teen had been frowning all day, but a genuine smile formed on his lips when he saw Jerome approaching and he almost laughed when he saw the terrified expressions on the lower employees. They acted like Jerome murdered randomly for fun. He murdered for fun, but it wasn’t randomly. Sometimes it wasn’t even for fun. Jerome was grinning as he shut the door behind him, eyes scanning the large office that had once belonged to Thomas Wayne.

It had a view of the city from the large window, two computers and a phone on a large desk, and he was sitting on a large leather chair. Nothing had changed about this office since his father had passed, other than some of the books on the bookshelves were from Alfred and Jeremiah and there was a new large sofa in the corner of the room.

“Nice digs,” Jerome commented as he entered the office, slamming the door behind him and Bruce smiled warmly.

“Thank you, it was my father’s,” Bruce said as Jerome approached.

“Nice view,” Jerome said with a grin, looking at Bruce instead of out the window.

“Any secretaries under your desk?” Jerome asked as he sat on the desk and Bruce wanted to roll his eyes.

”Yeah, the fourth one this week,” Bruce said sarcastically and Jerome laughed.

“Some brunette is supposed to be bringing you some paperwork, we’ve got five minutes at best. I wanted to visit my best boy,” Jerome said as he slid off the desk and pulled Bruce’s chair out.

“What’re you doing?” Bruce asked before almost groaning as he watched Jerome crawl under the large space under the desk and his chair was pulled back up to it. “Really? Here? Now?” Bruce asked.

”You seemed stressed, and daddy doesn’t like it when his baby boy’s stressed,” Jerome said as he began undoing Bruce’s belt.

Said teen leaned back in his chair, already accepting it with silent delight.

“You did this on purpose,” Bruce grumbled half-heartedly.

“Would you prefer to be doing paperwork?” Jerome asked as he pulled the expensive pants down and Bruce heard him chuckle with his gravelly voice. “Red and black lace, my favorite,” Jerome purred.

Bruce’s fingers quickly dug into the armrests of the chair when a warm, calloused hand wrapped around his cock, his hips jerking slightly.

“No,” Bruce admitted as he leaned back.

A week of being CEO, nothing but pointless drama, useless employees, corrupt employees at that, and now a really horny Jerome Valeska underneath his desk.

Bruce’s breathing hitched when he felt that warm heat around the head of his cock, a warm, wet tongue circling the head and teasing the slit. He threw his head back against the chair and bit his lip to suppress the moan that wanted to escape.

“I like it better when you’re loud,” Jerome said and Bruce could _feel_ his pout.

“Not here,” Bruce ground out, his hips jerking as Jerome began stroking him, his thumb teasing the head and Bruce could feel himself heating up, his cock filling and he almost whined.

“You’re going to dirty the pants,” the teen gasped out, that wet tongue circling the head again, teasing it, running over it.

“You never cared about that before,” Jerome said before swallowing Bruce down completely and Bruce couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him.

Teeth carefully grazed his cock and Jerome’s tongue ran over the underside, running along the vein and Bruce felt himself twitching. Jerome’s hand found his balls and began fondling them and Bruce could feel the ache and the tightening of his nether region.

“Gonna... gonna...” Bruce whimpered out before freezing when he heard a knocking at the door.

“Mr. Wayne?” a feminine voice called.

Despite having a definitely unwanted visitor, Jerome decided to add a hard suck and a tight stroke and Bruce almost kicked him as he bit his own lip, keeping the heavy moan to himself.

“Who is it?” Bruce ground out.

“Emma, from finances... I have the paperwork you requested,” the voice said and Bruce groaned.

“Bring it in,” he said and she walked in and Bruce almost whined again when he saw the huge stack of paperwork in her arms. “Leave it on the desk,” Bruce said as his grip on the armrests tightened until his knuckles turned white, a particularly hard suck making his toes _curl_.

“Are you feeling alright, Mr. Wayne?” Emma, a cute brunette, asked as she did as she was told. Surprisingly it was real concern he could see in her eyes.

“Fine,” Bruce said instantly and he suppressed a shiver when he _felt_ Jerome grinning.

“You look a little flustered, do you want some water?” she asked and Bruce was about to say no, but a wet finger prodding at his entrance made him stiffen. “Mr. Wayne?” she asked curiously.

“I’m perfectly fine... take the rest of the day off... my treat...” he said and she blinked.

”Okay...” she said before walking out.

“Can you lock the door on your way out?” Bruce asked and she nodded hesitantly, but complying none the less.

“You’re a jerk...” Bruce groaned out as that finger found its way up inside, along with another one, the stretch burning wonderfully.

Jerome just chuckled under the desk before that wet heat enveloped Bruce’s cock again and Jerome began fingering him.

Bruce pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle his moaning and it was quite clear that Jerome didn’t like that if the third finger being added and the harsh jab to his sweet spot said anything, and it certainly did. His body was heating up, his thighs trembling, whimpering into his hand. Bruce cried out into his hand as he felt himself throbbing in Jerome’s mouth, the heat pooling in his loins, tightening _and..._

Bruce moaned wantonly as he twitched and came instantly, his hips jerking forward, his thighs quivering, and his legs trembling, as Jerome hummed around his cock, swallowing every last drop with practiced ease.

“You’re still a jerk,” Bruce muttered as he fell back into his chair, sweaty and relieved at the same time.

Jerome only pushed the chair back out, grinning as he licked his lips and pressed them against Bruce’s, who sighed contentedly into the kiss.

“You know they saw me come in here and not walk out, right?” Jerome asked and laughed at Bruce’s flushed cheeks, one of which he pinched lovingly.

**********

“Did that Valeska guy leave yet?” one of the cubicle employees asked Emma on her way out.

“Which one?” she asked with confusion.

“The redhead, Jerome, he went in and hasn’t come out yet,” the fear one everyone’s faces was present.

“I never saw him,” Emma admitted.

“Well, what was the _kid_ like?” one of the senior employees asked.

Emma could tell they were all still unhappy that Bruce Wayne was now the full owner of the company and the board couldn’t say anything. Sure, with most companies the board had rights as well when declaring who the CEO was and who the owner was, but most CEOs weren’t in relationships with the kingpins of Gotham City and best friends with the Mayor, who was another major kingpin. Emma really didn’t see the problem with it. Bedeker and the people Bruce Wayne had already fired this week were no better than other criminals in the city. At least Bruce Wayne was really trying to better the city, same with Cobblepot. The way they were doing it may be considered unlawful, but at least they were getting things done, things that couldn’t be done if the law was still getting in the way.

“Did you see how he got rid of Bedeker? Poor bastard was crying when that Crane kid took him out,” one of the other employees said.

Emma only listened quietly as they began talking about how Bruce Wayne obviously was paying the Valeskas and the relationship was fake, others suggested that the relationship was real, but Bruce Wayne was the one pulling the strings. Everyone was silenced when the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Bruce Wayne, and a grinning Jerome Valeska, who had his arm wrapped around Bruce’s shoulders, pulling him close.

To everyone’s surprise, Jerome pressed an actually sweet kiss to Bruce’s lips before shutting the door behind them and leading him to the elevator, which was quickly emptied when it opened. Everyone watched with a silent awe as the elevator doors closed, the two inside, and Jerome Valeska pressed Bruce Wayne against the elevator wall.

“The funny thing is, that’s not even the first time they’ve been in the elevator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hope it was good  
> \- Also I might be rewriting Twinning Isn't Everything, like keeping the original, but adding a rewrite to the Prince of Gotham series, to make Stuck Between longer, like the entire emotional breakdown and mental change for Bruce. Yes or no?


	8. Not an Update, but an Apology and a Promise

Once again I'll apologize for a lack of updates. Life is one big kick in the teeth, one right after another, Kill Bill style(if you haven't watched that movie it means a lot of people kicked the shit out of a lady). At least we have fanfiction to keep us going. Lol. This is it for the one-shots on this thing and the other piece for Prince of Gotham. I'll be rewriting the entire thing for Twinning Isn't Everything and will probably put everything from the one-shots into one big story. Cause honestly when I go back and reread my work, I think it's not very good so I'm going to make it one big story, longer, and stuff like that. If I do decide to add any one-shots that don't align with that, they'll probably end up somewhere else but hey, requests and opinions are always welcome and there will be smut. Always. I want to thank everyone for their kudos and comments and a jealous Jerome is coming to you real soon. Stay tuned folks!

**Author's Note:**

> \- Requests are always open. Hope it was good


End file.
